Sonny's Ipod
by iOutspoken
Summary: Sonny finds herself alone with her ipod on shuffle she sits backs and instantly the memories flow out. T for the language used on the oneshots
1. Gotta Be Somebody

_Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback_

"_I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling, the moment when we're meeting"_

Chad sat in his dressing room as he ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated after working on an important hour long episode of "The Falls". Before he realized what was going on his thoughts had wandered off in a different direction. He was thinking about his future. He pulled out his sophisticated cell phone and he flipped through all of the girls' names in his phonebook.

He actually gasped.

He had over 200 names of girls in his phonebook. All of them girls he had dated or tried to click with in the past. Names ranging from exotic to completely ordinary. But then there was this one name that stood out to him. "Sonny". What a dumb name he said to himself while laughing loudly. He looked at the picture he had taken of her when she wasn't paying attention. She was caught off guard. She looked angry. As far as Sonny was concerned he had deleted the picture she once dubbed "horrible", but he treasured it.

"_She is my somebody" _

he said in a solid, confident voice to his reflection.


	2. One Man Show

_One Man Show – Jonas Brothers_

"_I think I'm about to go insane, I keep hearing your voice call my name in an empty room girl you're the one I see. Let me tell you girl we're history"_

_I heard about the new girl that had joined the randoms but who cares, she was nothing to me. I haven't even met her and I pretty sure she's not even funny. She probably just another wannabe coming into Hollywood on her daddy the movie producers money. Hah. Pathetic_. Thought Chad Dylan Cooper as he strolled into the Cafeteria. He walked up to order his meal and the first thing he noticed was a new, HUGE, cafeteria lady she seemed to take up all the room in his view...He couldn't even see out of his peripheral vision…she was that big… He had charmed all of the other ones into getting him lamb, charming the new young one would be a piece of cake.

"Excuse me, Can I get some lamb over here?"

He flashed his bright smile.

"Oh sorry I uh, don't work here, I'm Sonny, I'm just practicing my character."

The "cafeteria lady" smiled a generous smile when she realized just who was asking for the lamb. Sonny was making a froyo run for the randoms and she was incredibly star struck and dazed for ad least thirty seconds. That gave Chad enough time to take advantage of the moment and take her froyo along with her burrito. Not without leaving an autographed picture of himself though. "She was kind of cute, he said to himself as he walked towards his golf cart, there's no chance though, the Chadster is a one man show."


	3. When I Come Around

_When I come Around – Greenday_

"_No time to switch the world around, 'cause you know where I'll be found, when I come around.."_

_I know my peace picnic will fix everything. I mean seriously what up with this crazy rivalry against Mackenzie Falls?"_ said Sonny giggling.

"_They. Took. Our .Statue There's no point in trying to fix this at all_" replied Tawni in a rock hard voice.

"_Yeah, sorry Sonny but Tawni's right. There's no point in trying to fix this big issue yourself."_ Said Brady

"_Well I wouldn't have to do it myself if you guys would just cooperate!"_ said Sonny

The boys were easy to crack. Sonny was adorable and charming, she knew how to manipulate her new "family". Tawni was harder to convince but she cracked eventually too. Somehow Sonny found the number to the cell phone that Chad answered and if he didn't she knew exactly where he would be found.

_Sonny wasn't going to take no for an answer, and if through some egg salad was how they were going to make peace, then so be it_ she thought to herself.


	4. With You

_With You – Jessica Simpson_

"_I almost forgot what it was like, to know what it feels like, with you, I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy, I know you'd catch me right before I hit the ground"_

Chad and Sonny had finally gotten together. On a summer evening, Chad just blurted it out. Since then nothing has been the same. Sonny had never felt so free. She could be in sweat pants and a hoodie and Chad Dylan Cooper still loved her, still wanted to be with her, and spend every moment they weren't together on the phone. At this point Sonny even considered the spot on Mackenzie Falls. She wanted to be even closer than she was to Chad now. Chad, had never, changed so noticeably either though too. He looked happier, he started saying good morning to people whose name he hadn't known, and whistling or humming became a daily thing for him. Despite of having to completely different personalities, two people had never been so perfect for each other. Sonny was the light in Chad's life and Chad was the light in hers.


	5. This Love

_This Love – Maroon 5_

"_Whispered goodbye, she got on a plane never to return again, but always in my heart, this love has taken its toll on me she said goodbye too many times before."_

The new and improved Chad died. The daily whistling and humming of happy tunes was muted and the Chad that would smile at everyone and say good morning in the mornings, and good night at nights was no longer alive. Chad's motivation died out once Sonny had left. He knew what he did was a mistake. He should have returned those three words as easily as she threw them out. Directors and producers noticed the drastic change Quickly enough Chad had stopped getting auditions and directors had stopped begging him to star in their movies. Nobody could bear to work with a fallen star.


	6. Hello Goodbye

Hello Goodbye – The Beatles

"_You say yes, I say no, you say stop I say go go go, oh no, you say goodbye and I say hello"_

"_Tawni, I'm sick of this stop and go relationship. I'm not ashamed of you and I'd hope you're not ashamed of me, I think we should tell the cast about whats going on. It doesn't feel right keeping this a secret." _Said Nico in his rarely used "angry" voice

"_No, Nico no, just give it a little more time, please don't say that I'm not ashamed of you_" said the bubbly blonde sadly as she reached over and squeezed Nico's shoulders.

There was a long pause. Nico leaned in to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek when a familiar voice startled the moment.

"_We're baaack! And we brought meatball subs_!" said a cheery voice.

"_Yeah and napkins lots of napkins_!" said a goofier, more boyish voice

"_Now would be the perfect time to tell them_" whispered Nico quickly before Sonny and Brady entered the room.

"_No!"_ Whisper-scolded Tawni.

At that moment the other cast members walked in and they left Nico no choice. He leaned in and planted a solid kiss on Tawni. If she wasn't going to tell them, he'd do it himself..


	7. Hero Heroine

_HeroHeroine – Boys Like Girls_

"_I never thought that you could break me apart I wear a sinister smile and a hole in my heart, you wanna get inside, than you can get in line but not this time"_

"_Sonny" _said Chadsarcastically.

"_Chad_" replied Sonny with equal sarcasm.

Only this time Chad didn't reply with a cocky "Munroe". Instead he mumbled "_Stupid cute Sonny_." He grasped her shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug while whispering "_Thanks_." "_What's going on?_ Thought Sonny curiously. _Is this a trick? Am I on celebrity practical joked again?_ She leaned into Chad's cozy embrace when she suddenly blurted out _" Uh…Thanks for what?_" Chad laughed and said "_Well, before you got here, the "randoms always treated me like scum. You've never been anything but nice to me. Sonny, I don't have a lot of friends in the studio...you've been my heroine_." Sonny loved the attention. She held on tighter to his embrace and without thinking murmured "This feels…right." Chad kissed the top of her head and disappeared to wherever. _"Just like a superhero"_ sighed Sonny in a daze.


	8. Untouched

_Untouched – The Veronica_

"_I feel so untouched that I want you so much that I just can't resist you it's hard enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now need you so much so how I cant forget you but now I'm crazy from the moment I met you."_

_Sonny pulled back from Chad's warm embrace and felt almost on a..a.. Chad-high. She'd never felt this way before. She felt like screaming, dancing, singing, doing somersaults. Anything to get this rush out of her. She wanted to find him and hug him, kiss him. See him. Smell him. She was overjoyed like never before. Notebook and textbook covers beware Sonny was ready to write Sonny loves Chad all over the place in glittery gel pen._


	9. BB Good

_BB Good – Jonas Brothers_

"_I'll pick you up at seven we can drive around and see a movie, every scene will have a meaning but you'll be the on that moves me."_

_The whole cast was at a drive-in. Sonny's idea of course. "Back in Wisconsin we used to do this… she rambled, I used to go with all of my friends, trust me it's the greatest thing!" Of course, I listened to her she was Sonny. Stupid Cute Sonny. Typical Sonny to invite me along. I don't belong here I'm not a part of the outcast group, the losers, the uglies.. the randoms. Typical Sonny not to leave me alone until I came along though. I didn't want to come… but then she uninvited me so I kind of had to tag along. She looked so happy she practically glowed. This was the type of stuff she really loved. And of course since she told me she was saving the passenger seat for Tawni I had to have it. She looked so into the movie, so passionate about it, she cried during sad scenes and laughed the loudest in the whole group during funny scenes, she even swooned during the romantic parts. _

"_I'll be right back, I'm gonna buy a snack from that guy over there" I said to the randoms. I had to get away besides I'd never buy food prepared who knows where. "I'll come with" said Nico quickly. His oily skin said he probably would eat this crap. That's when Nico pulled me aside and said these exact words " Dude! You've gotta be less obvious with Sonny I mean really she's the only one watching the movie! Me, Tawni and Brady are sandwiched in the back watching you watch her! C'mon man just talk to her or something! You think we were crying 'cause of the sad scenes? Jeez!. I pulled back a little embarrassed. I should've remembered that the randoms were all in the backseats. I felt a blush coming on but nobody would be able to see it in the glow of the tiny screen. "YOU think I like Sonny? Pffft! Really Nico, Really? I coolly walked back to my seat and acted like nothing happened. Nico didn't say a word. "Hey I thought you were getting a snack.." said Sonny who had acknowledged me for the first time tonight since inviting me. I was speechless. She looked so perfect in the glow of the pathetic tiny drive-in screen. "Don't worry I was sure something like this would happen so I brought snacks anyways." I had an instant flashback to Mary Poppins the Disney movie. Sonny pulled so much junk out of her tiny bag it was unreal. I ate all of the homemade snacks she brought, I knew it'd kill her if I didn't. All, the "audience" did behind us was laugh. They understood what was going on but Sonny was so oblivious. Stupid cute. _


	10. Dirty Little Secret

Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects

"_Go around to tie my shoes, just to waste some time with you, tell me all that you've thrown away find out games you don't wanna play you are the only one that needs to know…."_

"_This is so boring! I hate not working!" Yelled Sonny._

"_Sonny, sweetie…cry about it. There's nothing we can do if Marshal wants to give us time off. The season's over." said Tawni in a voice of mock sadness._

"_Its no big deal, we can still hang out and throw parties, and Sonny we can even write some skits for when the new season starts." Said Nico_

"_Yeah Sonny, don't sweat it, we'll be back in business in just two months!" said Brady happily._

"_And you'll get to hang out with your favorite character from "The Falls", He'll be off for the season too you know." Said a deep boyish voice. _

_Sonny turned around and smiled an enormous, glossy smile, she realized what she had just done to Chad's ego and quickly tried to hide her happiness but it was too late. Just as he opened his mouth Tawni saved her..._

"_I've got a fun idea! Lets play truth or dare! Squealed Tawni._

_It seems almost as if she whipped the "truth or dare cube" out of nowhere. In reality it was just a cardboard cube covered in patches of fuzzy pink carpet. It was kind of childish of Tawni but there was no need to crush her. _

_I turned to Chad, "I'll play if you play"_

"_Good"_

"_Good"_

"_Fine"_

"_Fine" _

_After playing and knowing what I know now…my life will never be the same. Though Sonny to herself._


End file.
